


with all my heart

by Kirbita22



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, So for now its just the girls and their pokemon finding each other, all the girls will become Best Frends, this has a Plot but it wont be set in motion until all member are revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbita22/pseuds/Kirbita22
Summary: Heejin is coming home to Sinnoh, and finds herself rekindling her friendship with her childhood bestie, Hyunjin. Haseul needs to take a break from hunting Articuno, and might just get it where she least expects it. Yeojin wishes she had a cuter starter, instead of getting stuck with the family pokemon. Jinsol made and odd catch while fishing some years ago, rare in more ways than one.Twelve trainers, pulled together by a call deep in their hearts; at plain sight they don't seem to have anything in common, but as the pieces fall together, they find their bonds growing tighter than they'd ever imagined.Project Lunala is about to begin.[Pokemon AU!]





	1. 빛나던 rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so this is my first time writing for Loona, or just Kpop fics in general, so I have no real idea of what I'm doing here, so constructivs criticism is extremely appreciated! 
> 
> This AU works under the idea that there are no PC boxes, and larger teams are somewhat rarer! I also take some liberties regarding the ways one might get their starter pokemon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a beautiful night; not a cloud in sight, and the shine of the beautiful Lumiose City, the pride and joy of the Kalos region, lit up the darkened sky enough to make most stars invisible, eclipsed by the manmade ones scattered around the city; but not enough to hide the beautiful glow of the moon- not yet a full one, but gorgeous nonetheless.

The city might have looked peaceful to any casual onlooker, wandering around the shops and admiring the light of the city's power source and crown jewel, the Prism Tower. However, in the darker, less splendorous alleyways scattered around the corners of the city around the tower, the city was bustling with life of a different kind.

"Come on, Buneary!" a young lady rallied behind her pokemon, engaged in a fierce battle. "She's weakened now! Take her out with a Quick Attack!" 

"Bun, buneary!" The small normal-type bunny agreed, and braced herself to bash the enemy's Kirlia at the highest speed she could. She was visibly tired from the long fight the two of them had been enduring so far, and for a moment Heejin was worried they'd pushed themselves too far this time; but before she could reconsider, Buneary passed her enemy in a blur. 

The other trainer's Kirlia looked for a moment like it was going to endure the hit, but then her legs wobbled and gave out under her. "Ah, Kirlia!" the other trainer exclaimed as the defeated Psychic-type returned to its pokeball. "Wow, hats off to you two! That was a good battle."

Heejin was about to reply when she noticed it: a glowing light enveloping Buneary- not from the streetlights or the nightsky, but from whithin the pokemon herself! "Buneary!" she exclaimed, excited, "look, you're finally evolving!"

"Buneary?! Bun, bun, buneary!" the bunny replied, looking halfway between ecstatic and freaking out. They hadn't been expecting this battle to be the one to push her to evolve!

That said, the pair had been waiting for such a long time!... The reason they'd travelled from their native Sinnoh all the way to Kalos was to research the amazing technique known as Mega Evolution; and even though Professor Sycamore had thanked them for their aid in research by entrusting Heejin with her very own Mega Ring and a Lopunnite recently delivered to the labs from Hoenn, they hadn't been able to use them at all so far. 

However, now that Buneary had calmed down a little and was letting the mysterious glow envelop her completely, surrounding her with a blinding light... Now, Heejin thought as Buneary- no, _Lopunny_ stopped glowing and looked at her new form excitedly, _now_ the real fun could begin!

* * *

Somewhere, far away from there, in another place and perhaps another time, the moon shone just as intensely in the night sky over eleven other heads.

It reflected off of the surface of majestic icy structures, it illuminated the streets of a small and cozy town, it lit up the surface of the water in broken up only by small ripples. And if someone, any of those twelve trainers or their pokemon, had chosen to lift their heads at that moment, they could see the exact moment in which the moon seemed to complete itself entirely, a perfect full moon looking over each and every one of them. Calling them. Setting them on the course to find each other.

Somewhere, the circle had begun being drawn.


	2. 기분 좋은 feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i Promise this fic isn't dead okay!!! :'^)

Heejin shivered, grateful to be back on land: by Arceus, she hated travelling by Charizard, even if it was the quickest way to get from one region to another, she thought as she payed the trainer who had given her a ride. But anyways: she was back in Sinnoh, where her adventure had first began, all those years ago!

She had grown up in Sandgem Town, marvelling at the world around her and badgering Professor Rowan to let her help in his studies and get a Pokémon of her own pretty please? 

It wasn't until she was ten years old, the Professor had finally given in to her excited demands, and given her a common normal-type starter. He probably expected that to discourage her from exploring, but Heejin could not have been happier with Buneary. 

That day, Professor Rowan actually gave out two starter Pokémon: one to Heejin, and another one...

She hadn't seen Hyunjin in so long! They had been childhood friends, and they had their very first Pokémon battle together. But when Professor Rowan gave them the opportunity to go overseas, all the way to the Kalos region, to assist Professor Sycamore in mega evolution research, Heejin and Buneary jumped at the chance! And it had been so much fun- so much work too, of course, but it had been a once in a lifetime experience. Hyunjin and Glameow had visited a few times, of course, but that was never enough to properly catch up and spend some time together like when they were kids. 

Heejin smiled as she walked the rest of the way home. She couldn't wait to get back to Sandgem Town- and to her best friend!

* * *

...and of course, the first thing she'd done when she saw Heejin was challenge her to a battle.

"You and Buneary were supposedly at Kalos to train and get stronger, right?" she asked, Glameow curling around her legs and purring. "I won't believe you've really worked hard at all unless you prove it." Hyunjin never pulled any punches, but the giddy smile on her lips were the telltale sign Heejin knew meant she didn't mean anything by it.

"First off, _ouch_ , second off I was doing actual research work and not just training all day, you know?" Heejin pouted (though not managing to fight back her smile). "That said... we did do _some_ self improving..." 

She then threw the Pokéball at the patch of grass they'd used as a battle arena many times in the past, and out lept her trusted starter in her evolved form. "Lopunny!" 

Just as she thought, Hyunjin had been completely taken by surprise! And so had Glameow, who had jumped up and backwards. Heejin smiled. "And if that's not good enough for you two..." She raised her wrist, showing off  the Mega Ring she wore in it. "We'll show you the power of Mega Evolution right here and now!"

Hyunjin and Glameow exchanged one surprised glance before putting their game faces back on. "Alright then." She smiled. "Come show us!"

"Meow!" Glameow agreed, jumping in front of her trainer, ready for his first battle against the evolved form of his best friend.

Heejin placed a hand on her Ring. "Lopunny, use Jump Ki-"

"Glameow, Fake Out!" her friend yelled before Heejin could finish. The Catty Pókemon obeyed by moving at blinding speed, hitting the back of Lopunny's head, causing her to trip.  
So much for her opening move?!

"Hey, what was that for?" Heejin exclaimed. Hyunjin gave what might have been an apologectic smile, but which her friend could identify as a teasing smirk.

"And here I thought you and Lopunny would have a good strategy, instead of relying on type advantages!" she replied. "You know full well Glameow won't stand more than two Fighting-type attacks from you two."

"Meow!" Glameow agreed, curling up against Hyunjin's leg smugly. 

Heejin grinned. "Oh, is that so? Then Lopunny and I will go Jump Kick-free the rest of the fight!" She knew she was biting the lamest of baits, but frankly she didn't care in the least- and if her restless fighting stance was any indication, neither did Lopunny. 

With Jump Kick off the table, the pair had a much more limited array of options. However, they DID have a perfectly good Normal-type attack at their disposal... "Lopunny, use Return!" 

"Glameow, Hypnosis!" came Hyunjin's response- a bit late, perhaps, as Lopunny had already performed her attack, leaving Glameow looking a little worse for wear, but standing. Glameow's tail began to swirl in a strange pattern, which Lopunny was all too familiar with from their playground battles all that time ago. She averted her eyes from the curled tail. 

"Good! Use Return again, Lopunny!" Heejin exclaimed. The Rabbit Pokémon obeyed and launched herself towards Glameow; but before the hit could connect...

The swirling of Glameow's tail stopped the taller Pokémon in her tracks. Before Heejin could even open her mouth to warn her, Lopunny had fallen alseep.

"Good! Now Charm her while she's out!" Hyunjin commanded, and Glameow complied. Heejin cursed under her breath: every Charm the pair got in was a tremendous weakening of Lopunny's moves... 

"Come on, wake up!" she exclaimed to no avail as the Catty Pokémon got a second Charm in. If only she had a Chesto Berry... "Lopunny!" she shouted again.

This time, though, it seemed to have some sort of effect, because Lopunny woke up from her Hypnosis-induced sleep. "Lop-lopun-nny?" she murmured, confused. 

Heejin sighed with relief. Had she managed to wake her up? Had her words reached her? No... Must have just been luck- battle-induced sleep can't be shaken off with just a trainer's words. In any case! "Lopunny, Return again!" Heejin shouted, raring to get some more damage in after that pause.

Lopunny complied before the unevolved Pokémon could dodge her, but after two Charms, it wasn't doing nearly as much damage as it did at first. Heejin cursed under her breath again. What were they supposed to do now?

"Glameow, Feint Attack!" Hyunjin commanded. _Now_ they were going to start attacking, only after having made sure Lopunny had to way to deal a lot of damage at once. 

"Return again! Try to land a crit!" Heejin exclaimed, knowing fully well they'd already lost the battle. She could try Baby Doll Eyes, but it wouldn't be fast enough to bring Glameow's attack down nearly to the level Lopunny's was, not before...

"Feint Attack again!" Hyunjin exclaimed as her Pokémon dealt the final blow to Heejin's. Lopunny fell to the ground, having fainted. Heejin sighed and called her back to her Pokéball.

"That was a pretty good battle! I didn't think you'd beat us, honestly" Heejin admitted, smiling. But Hyunjin looked... confused.

"Honestly, I didn't either." She called Glameow back, too- he'd gotten pretty close to fainting too, Heejin could tell. "You... said you were going to show us Lopunny's Mega Evolution, right? So why did you hold back?"

Heejin glanced at her Mega Ring. "Well... you said you didn't want us to win just because of type advantages, right?" Hyunjin tilted her head. "Well... Unless you'd taught him a new move while I was gone, Glameow's only damaging move was a Dark type, and if I Mega Evolved Lopunny, she'd have taken those no problem and you two couldn't have touched us." She shrugged. "I guess it just seemed fair to leave the battleground even?"

Hyunjin's eyes widened in surprise for a moment; then, her expression softened, and she smiled. "I'm really glad you're home, Heejin."

Heejin smiled right back. "I'm glad to be home, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with Glameow and not any other cat pokémon because I felt it complimented Heejin's common Sinnoh normal-type well! Plus, Glameow just looks so smug about everything, and I thought it'd be a good fit :0
> 
> This chapter goes out to the folks at the Loona Amino!! They inspired me to keep working on this fic! 
> 
> Next chapter, we meet Haseul... and what in the world is she doing in the ice cold islands of Kanto?


	3. 언젠간 다시 잠들어버릴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently this fic is gonna keep moving at a snail's pace. did yall know this was conceptualized around jinsoul's debut? yeah. i'll try to get this stuff out sooner

The Seafoam Islands were about as cold as she'd feared they'd be. Haseul tightened the jacket around her and crossed another part out of her map. It wasn't in this floor, either.

Careful not to disturb a nearby group of Zubat hanging in the icy ceiling above, Haseul continued her tireless search.

* * *

When she was little, Haseul was scared of Flying-types.

The way they soared across the sky, ready to attack any unfortunate soul under them, their cold eyes that cared about no one... Haseul hated them. She was terrified of them all, especially the ones with feathered wings.

That changed when she was 10 years old.

It happened during a night of full moon. Haseul was playing outside, splashing around in one of the lakes in her hometown of Petalburg City. She was supposed to have gone to sleep hours ago, but she'd sneaked out to watch the Marill jump around the water a little more. Plus, the moon was shining so brightly it was almost as if it were day, and Haseul just couldn't sleep through that, right?

She glanced up at the sky. Had the moon ever been so bright before? It almost eclipsed all the stars out of the sky...

Then, she saw it.

Gliding gracefully across the moonlit night sky, an enormous, majestic bird soared above her with the more elegance than she'd ever dreamt any being could reach. Its long tail and blue color burned themselved into her mind as it disappeared into the distance.

The very next morning, Haseul asked Gym Leader Norman to help her catch a Pokémon of her own- a Flying Water type, no less. She held her new partner in her arms, white wings folded and beady black eyes staring up at her, and she decided there was beauty in them.

"Want to help me catch a legendary, buddy?" she asked him, smiling.

"Wingull!" her new friend answered, wings flapping in excitement.

* * *

Her investigation and globetrotting had led her to believe Articuno resided in the colder parts of the Kanto region- and some recent sightings had narrowed down her search to the Seafoam Islands. 

Altough Legendary Hunters were a common sight across the world, there weren't too many people going after Articuno; its suspected places of residence was much too cold for many casual adventurers. 

Haseul and her partner, though, were determined. They'd made it this far in their search for the majestic Freeze Pokémon, and they wouldn't back down now.

Moving on to another floor of the island's caves, Haseul folded up the map and placed it back into her bag. This one didn't look too different from the others, though she did see a higher variety of Pokémon, like that group of Seel over there...

Haseul gasped. Oh my Arceus. They were so cute. "Seel!" she exclaimed happily before she could stop herself. 

That... hadn't been her brightest idea, as it inmediately made the group of wild Seels take notice of her. Uh-oh. Most of them went back to sleeping, but a few stared at her in warning, and one of then leapt forward to attack.

Haseul sighed, and took out her Pokéball... and her umbrella. "You know what to do, Pelipper!" she exclaimed, opening up her protection for her partner's ability.

"Pelipper!" he exclaimed as he burst out of the Pokéball... and it started raining.

Drizzle was a plenty useful ability in battle, sure, but it sure was a pain that every time she wanted to take her partner out of the ball it would rain for a few minutes. Nevertheless, they should at least enjoy some extra power. "Pelipper, use Surf!"

* * *

After making quick work of some unfortunate Seels, Haseul decided tackling any more floors without a stock of Repels was useless. Plus, Pelipper was getting tired, and soon he'd be out of Surfs. 

They made their way back to the island's surface, where Haseul got on Pelipper. "Pelipper!" he exclaimed, ready to call it a day and head to a Pokémon Center.

"Cinnabar Island is the closest Center, I think. Can you fly us there, please?" she asked him. Her partner nodded and took flight.

Years ago, when she was little, Haseul used to be scared of flying. But now, soaring across the skies with Pelipper, she thought she wouldn't be as happy anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for the delay! 
> 
> By the way if anyone cares, here's the full movesets of all the pokemon so far!
> 
> Heejin's Lopunny - Return, Quick Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Jump Kick. Ability: Klutz
> 
> Hyunjin's Glameow - Fake Out, Hypnosis, Feint Attack, Charm. Ability: Own Tempo
> 
> Haseul's Pelipper - Surf, Fly, Brine, Roost. Ability: Drizzle

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm going to be super obvious and give everyone their image animal as their starter. However, I hope the girls' other Pokémon are less obvious and more fun to figure out a reason for!
> 
> Again, constructive criticism is very much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
